This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Training for Jeff DeGrasse, Wenzhu Zhang, Erica Jacobs, Sarah Flowers, Brian Reed and Eileen Woo in low flow capillary LC-ESI-MS/MS and electron transfer dissociation (ETD).